Through The Murky Waters: Checkmate
by keenbeanz
Summary: In Chess the King is the most valuable piece. But to many the most important piece is that of the queen. Really Percy couldn't tell the difference between the two main pieces and that of the pawn. A Percy/Hera/Zeus One-Shot. Warning Dark! Angst!


**Sorry I went off on a tangent with this. Anyway this is a Zeus/Percy/Hera One-shot as Mookeypoop asked a while ago I have a few of these to do so sorry about them taking a while.**

**My plan was to put this out along with all the other ones but I decided to post it now because I pretty well wanted you all to know that I am not dead just a little busy.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

In Chess the King is the most valuable piece.

But to many the most important piece is that of the queen.

Really Percy couldn't tell the difference between the two main pieces and that of the pawn.

Most would laugh if they saw the young hero playing a game of chess; they would roll their eyes and laugh. Truly Percy wasn't really interested in the game, he found it boring and repetitive and it held too many memories.

Slowly he willed himself not to cry, to pull the tears back into his eyes and remove all his past thoughts. That is why he was here, doing what need be to be done.

Slowly he got out of the used and tormented bed, his hands gripping the edges as if they may turn into a mouth and swallow him whole.

He looked at the board in the corner of the room, a gift from the king of the gods, or was it a gift. To Percy it was more like a 'Fuck you.'

He glared at the board as his mind went into overdrive; quickly he stood from the bed his sea green eyes hidden under a shield of red, pure, bloodthirsty red. His hand curled into a fist as he aimed one hit towards the corner of the glass board.

It flew in the air for a few good seconds before coming back and crashing down on the cold marble floor, a sick grin covered the boys face as he glared down at it, but the sickening feeling was there hidden in the pit of his stomach. What did he destroy?

The love he held for a girl long gone?

Or a sign of love from a man and woman who wished to claim him?

Quickly he turned refusing the tears that threatened to spill. Then his eyes caught it back on the table, a board. A chess board.

Anger flooded through him as he glared down at the insignificant board.

The insignificant yet heartbreaking board, its edges red from what looked like paint, but what Percy knew was a red pen the black squares faded and the white an almost yellow colour.

It was old and looked as if it had been through a war.

Many people would laugh at that.

But Percy couldn't find the will to laugh, he just stared down at the board a wash of sorrow over his normal happy face.

He looked to the roof and glared at what looked like nothing, but Percy knew what was there. He could always feel their eyes on him always watching him always waiting for him to admit his love to them.

But he couldn't.

His hands slowly grazed over the board, images assaulting him through his mind's eye. Images of a girl with golden hair that smelt so strongly of lemons and startling grey eyes that made her seem even more dangerous than what she already was.

He looked back up at the roof and glared again. He knew what this meant.

Where people might see this board as a loving kind of appreciation, Percy saw it for what it really was.

He knew what would happen if he threw it away like all of the other chess boards that had been through here he would be showing them that he was ready.

Ready to forget about his past love and ready to move on.

But he wasn't, he knew what happened to the girl he had always known what happened to the girl that captured his heart.

She got in the way of what they wanted.

He growled as he stormed back to the bed his anger projected at the king and Queen of the gods. He wanted her back, he wanted her with him. She would have a plan.

She always had a plan.

His anger boils a pit in his stomach and his fists clench to his jeans his head aches as he thinks, but he welcomes the pain and the anger, it is how he coped.

He thinks carefully as the anger slows down into a feeling behind the surface of his skin, it's like a shell that protects him, it coats him and he feels better, like he could take on the world and win.

He thinks back to when they first dropped him in here, their eyes blank and empty and he can't help the frown that spreads.

Her brown hair flowing down her back as her husband subdues the angry boy, his feet flying in the air as he hurls frustrated insults at the two, but their faces remain blank as the strap him to the chair, his face whirls around and Percy can't help but remember the headache he received from that.

"Let me go." He growls glaring at the king of the gods.

Zeus simply smirks slightly and Percy can see the man getting off on this. He can't help feeling disgusted and he looks to the Queen, she simply stares down at him with wondering eyes. Percy can see the coldness hidden in them; he can just bet that killing Annabeth was her idea.

"What do you want from me?" he tries his eyes forced shut, he can't look at them he can't show them the fear and humiliation in his eyes.

He feels soft hands graze the side of his face and he flinches away, his eyes springing open as he watches her.

"When you are ready." She says.

Percy stares at her confused his anger peaking.

"What?" he spits, she just looks at her husband, as if asking for permission.

Zeus shakes his head slightly. "You will know what to do when you are ready." He says before standing the queen follows without casting another glance at the boy.

He shudders at the memory. He doesn't know how long it has been, it could have been days, weeks or even months. He can't tell because they have stopped his aging keeping him in a youthful form.

Is he ready?

He forces his eyes shut and thinks he ignores the feeling in the pit of his stomach; he has to do this he needs to.

"I'm ready." He whispers into the cool still air, his head hung low in defeat.

It doesn't take long till they are both their, dividing up a schedule for their time with him he can feel the tears well up as he pushes them back, he doesn't even want to sound enthusiastic about this he just sits and allows them to do as they please.

It is weeks before he starts his plan.

"Zeus told me he wanted to have to see me during your time." He whispers into the ear of the goddess, he smiles when he hears her gasp and mutter.

"Hera told me that she planned to take me away." He mutters as the king of the gods claims him again. At first he thinks the man can't hear him until the man stops and Percy can feel the short and quick bursts of anger he holds.

It doesn't take long till he can hear them argue outside his door until he can hear them claim ownership of what is neither of theirs to claim.

"Do you love me?" he asks her his lips on her throat as he plants kisses on her soft skin. She gasps and moans and he knows what that means. "Then let me go." He whispers as he leans into her lips.

He looks at the chess board and smiles as she gives him his clothing, her eyes hazy as his hand brushes the side of her face, he hides the disgust and anger behind and image of serenity and what looks like love.

She looks into them and smiles. "Do you love me?" she asks. His breathing hitches and she almost see the battle blazing behind his eyes.

"Of course I do." He whispers. Her eyes brighten and Percy smiles, he is about to take the most valuable piece off the board. "Help me do this so we can be together." She smiles slightly and leans up to kiss him, he obliges her eyes close in bliss, and his are open in anger.

Slowly he sneaks into the large room a knife in his hand as he moves towards the sleeping figure his green eyes find the bearded god lying in his bed, sheets tossed around his body. A wicked gleam shows in the boys eyes as he licks his lips the dagger raised.

The boy's muscles tense as he straddles the man he waits for the King to move his arm and he does so. Percy grins wickedly as he slashes the knife down golden blood trickles from the man as a gasp escapes his throat. His eyes open and he looks at the boy with a feeling of betrayal.

"You can't kill a god." Zeus whispers trying to ignore the pain.

Percy simply smiles. "I was never meant to kill you." Zeus looks around the room and stares at the man in the corner his eyes an eerie golden colour.

Percy looks over at the man who smiles back at the boy.

"Kronos?" Zeus mutters his hands filled with ichor as it stains the sheets. Kronos smiles and emerges from the shadow, his host changed and he watches his son with a smiles.

"I'm here to claim my throne."

Percy walks back towards his room, a smile on his face as he traces the scar across his arm as if to say 'I did this for you Annabeth'. He walks into the room the sounds of screams and war surrounding him but he ignores the noise and with a delicate finger he flicks the King across the room with a smile. The Queen in his hand he smirks.

"Checkmate."

**Hope you enjoyed and yes they are supposed to be dark and angsty. Why? Because I am the author and I felt like doing it.**

**So I have to do:**

**Hades/Percy**

**Demeter/Percy**

**Styx/Percy**

**Persephone/Percy**

**Selene/Percy**

**Apollo/Percy**

**Hermes/Percy **

**Eris/Percy**

**Triton/Percy**

**And warning these will be dark and also they may take a while to come out same with my other stories I am a little busy at the moment so please just relax and be a little patient.**


End file.
